Koda Kumi
Perfil thumb|300px|Koda Kumi *'Nombre:' 倖田來未 *'Nombre (romaji): '''Koda Kumi *'Nombre real:' 神田来未子 *'Nombre real (romaji): Koda Kumiko *'''Apodos: Kuu-chan, Kuu-tan *'Profesión:' Cantante, bailarina, actriz *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Kioto, Prefectura de Kioto, Japón *'Estatura:' 154cm *'Peso:' - *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Familia:' **Hermana menor cantante, compositora y actriz Misono Koda **Esposo/cantante y guitarrista de Back-On Kenji03, e hijo. Dramas *Ikemen desu ne (TBS, 2011, ep1) *Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru (Fuji TV, 2006, ep11) *Cherry Girl (2006) Películas *Saiyuki (es falsa Sanzo Hoshi) (2007) *Cutie Honey (2004) *Pink Spider (UULA Version) (2013) Discografía 'Album' 'Album Promocional' Cover Álbum 'Singles' 'Album Remix' 'Best Album' Premios '''Premios relacionados con la música' *Mejor Colaboración de vídeo por LAST ANGEL (MTV VMAJ 2008) (2008) *Premios de oro por Ai no Uta (49 Nihon Registro Taisho) (2007) *Gran Premio por Ai no Uta (Best Hit Kayousai 2007) (2007) *Mejor video del año por Yume no Uta (MTV VMAJ 2007) (2007) *Mejor Video Femenino por Yume no Uta (MTV VMAJ 2007) (2007) *Mejor Vocal (48 Nihon Registro Taisho) (2006) *Gran Premio de Yume no Uta (39th Japan Usen Grand Prize) (2006) *Gran Premio de Yume no Uta (Best Hit Kayousai 2006) (2006) *buzzASIA from Japan for Trust you (MTV VMAJ 2006) (2006) *Mejor video del año por Butterfly (MTV VMAJ 2006) (2006) *Mejor Video Femenino por Butterfly (MTV VMAJ 2006) (2006) *Mejor Colaboración de vídeo para D.D.D. feat. SOULHEAD (Space Shower Music Video Awards 2006) (2006) *Triple Crown (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *Music Video del Año (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *Album Pop del Año (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *Artista del Año (Japan Gold Record Grand Prix) (2006) *47th Nihon Record Taishō por Butterfly (2005) No relacionados con la Música *Nail Queen (2010) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2010) *Nail Queen (2009) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2009) *Nail Queen (2008) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2008) *Nail Queen (2007) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2007) *Best Stylish Artist Award (MTV VMAJ 2007) (2007) *Women of 2006 by Vogue Nippon (2006) *Nail Queen (2006) *Best Jeanist (Woman) (2006) Curiosidades *Para el 2001 grabo junto a la cantante BoA el single "The Meaning of Peace" *En el 2008 colaboro junto a TVXQ (DBSK), conocidos en Japón como 東方神起 (Tohoshinki) para la cancion "Last angel" *En el 2009 grabo el video para la cancion "That Ain't Cool" junto a la reconocida cantante estadounidense Fergie de los Black Eyed Peas, misma que canta la cancion junto con ella. *Durante toda su carrera a colaborado con numerosos artistas de talla mundial como T-Pain, Omarion, Far East Movement, entre otros. *En el 2012, durante la promocion de su disco Japonesque quedo embarazada de su primer hijo, y se caso, esta es la razón por la cual tuvo que cancelar su tour. Enlaces *Wikipedia en Japones *Sitio Oficial *Twitter *Facebook *Youtube *Instagram Galería Koda Kumi01.jpeg Koda Kumi02.png Koda Kumi03.jpeg Koda Kumi04.jpeg Koda Kumi05.jpeg Koda Kumi06.jpeg Koda Kumi07.jpeg Koda Kumi08.png Videografia KODA KUMI. Take Back|Take Back 倖田來未 Trust Your Love|Trust Your Love 倖田來未 COLOR OF SOUL|COLOR OF SOUL 倖田來未 So Into You|So Into You (Short Ver.) Koda Kumi - So Into You|So Into You (Long Ver.) Koda Kumi - real Emotion.DVD|Real Emotion Koda Kumi-Love Across The Ocean|Love Across The Ocean KODA KUMI. Maze|Maze Categoría:Avex Group Categoría:Avex Management Categoría:JCantante Categoría:JBailarina Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JSolista